Truffles
by NatxAxLIE
Summary: Heart-shaped chocolate and a crying, snott-faced girl. Kakashi endures every grown-man's worst nightmare: a love-struck pre-teen. Oh the joys.


Just...something. I'm not even sure if this counts as decent Kakasaku (which I'm currently crazy about!) Anyway, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Truffles**_

Things, Kakashi mused as he fingered a heart-shaped chocolate truffle before popping it into his mouth while managing to keep his mask intact, had gone a bit too far as of late.

It had started after the Uchiha boy had left, rendering Sakura an emotional mess that was all tears and snott and---_just gross_. Of course, he, being her sensei and team leader, was ultimately the one left to deal with her. Not even Naruto, who held the girl with highest regards, had the will to survive hours upon hours of the torture that was Sakura's constant wailing and sobbing about _Sasuke-kun this_ or _Sasuke that _or _Why would Sasuke-kun leave me? _and so on and so forth. At any rate, Kakashi was left to comfort the girl without an inkling of knowledge of what to do in such a situation (although, to be honest, he could admit that he understood why she grieved so much; it probably wasn't so much about her crush on the boy but more likely because of the act of betrayal committed towards the team) and soon found himself having to go out of his way just to make her feel better by offering his company, a pat on the back, and an occasional shoulder to cry on. After all, he was taking one for the team, so to speak. Sakura's depression could possibly bring everyone down, and Kakashi was not one who settled for failure of that nature.

Lately though, he happened to note that his dear and _innocent _Sakura wasn't as focused on the Uchiha boy as he thought. Rather, now her affections were being showered upon a certain grey-haired ninja who was none-too happy about it.

It started with the giggles and the way she would call out "Kakashi-sensei" while twirling her hair in what she hoped was an alluring manner whilst turning as pink as the rest of said strands adorning her head. Sickening, really. And he'd rather not think about the times when she would find excuses to invade Kakashi's personal space by reading over his shoulder or randomly latching onto his arm like a leech he couldn't shake off. He shuddered at the thought and, just as he was about to open up to his favorite page of _Icha Icha Paradise_, a shrill voice that had come to haunt his dreams sounded from below him. It seemed that not even time with Tsunade could deter her.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He sighed and looked down from his book, "Yo," and gave a dismissive wave before returning his gaze to its pages.

"Kakashi-sensei, just _when_ are you going to stop reading that stuff?" the thirteen-year-old asked, hands firmly placed on her hips in disapproval.

"Let me think…probably never."

She scoffed, "Anyway, that's not why I came here…Oh, I see you got some chocolate!"

The girl was a terrible actress. He would need to tell Tsunade to work on that with her later.

"Why yes I do," he said, picking up another piece and observing it, "it's very good…but I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Oh. Umm…any ideas on who your secret admirer might be?"

"No idea," he responded, "I just found these on my doorstep this morning. But, I do have to say that I am a bit flattered." And he was, if not a bit freaked out as well.

Sakura blushed, "Well, whoever it was must really like you…"

"Hm. I guess," he replied and, without another word, continued to read. He didn't get very far.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Yes?"

A sigh. "If you ever found out who sent those to you, do you think you would like them back?"

Uh oh. Kakashi mentally groaned--this was most definitely something he did _not _want to deal with. He just had to stay calm and not say something that would lead her on, but also something that wouldn't crush her spirits too much since it wouldn't do for him to be the new source of the problem. It would be a piece of cake. Really.

Closing his book, Kakashi jumped down from the branch he had situated himself upon, landing a few feet away from the red-faced girl.

"It really depends," the jounin began awkwardly, "but…no matter _who_ it is, even if I didn't like them that way, I'll willingly offer them my friendship and a promise that I'll never abandon them."

At this Sakura smiled and, unable to resist, Kakashi playfully ruffled her rosette tresses.

"But do you think one day...?"

He gave her a comforting eye-crinkle, "Who knows? It's a crazy world we live in."

Blushing even more, Sakura nodded her head before her eyes briefly passed over her wrist watch. It was half-past noon.

"Oh no! Gotta run, Kakashi-sensei! Shishou would _kill_ me if I was late."

"Seems that I'm finally rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, yeah," she said before turning away, "See you later, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yeah, see you."

He smiled at her retreating figure. She was lucky she was still cute.


End file.
